The Girl Who Ate the Peach
by Silence Shall Fall
Summary: ...and forgot everything. 10 years later Sarah wakes up and doesn't remember anything. A whole decade of her life...gone. AU movie ending
1. Chapter 1

_"Stop! Wait. Look at what I'm offering. Your dreams! I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want."_

_..._

_ "You have no power over me!"_

* * *

Blinking slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep, Sarah clutched her hand to her head in a moment of vertigo. Closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath, she felt the niggling sensation that she had momentarily forgotten something important.

Her eyes flew open and she lurched forward, taking the stairs two at a time, "Toby!" she yelled, swinging open her father's bedroom door. "Toby?"

She stared around the room, throat stinging from the dust her flying entrance had stirred up. Sparse furniture, covered in plastic sheets, was haphazardly pushed against the wall. The rusty hinges of the door creaked quietly behind her, swaying slightly in the light breeze blowing through a broken window, the plastic that was suppose to temporarily seal it having long ago lost its tackiness. Dust eddies and dark specks floated through the stale air, the smell of mildew and old furniture wafting toward her.

`"Dad?" Sarah tried, turning on her heel and dashing out of the room. "Karen?" she shouted desperately, her hurried footfalls thumping hollowly down the darkened hallway. She came to a short halt infront of an off-white door. Strips of white paint drooped dejectedly from the wood and the doorknob was only a dull shine in the semi-darkness of the hall.

Sarah pushed open her door, standing in the doorway for a long moment. Gone were the posters and desk and bookcase from her room; her closet doors were open and contained nothing but the odd piece of debris. The vanity mirror that sat upon her desk keeled to one side where it lay against a bare wall, the wood frame warped and stained. The plastic covering had peeled from one edge and through the dusty film over the glass she could faintly make out her own figure, standing unsure outside her room.

She turned from her room and nearly slipped down the marble stairs in an effort to get back to the foyer. Sliding into the front door, she gripped the cold doorknob with a sweaty palm and turned the knob. To no avail. With increasing anxiety, she jiggled the lock. Letting out a dramatic scream, she pounded against the door with her fist.

Sinking to the floor, she slammed her head against the door once more, letting out another small scream of frustration. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. All her emotions rolled into a collective hiccuping sob. Chest heaving, she stared at the floor through misty eyes.

The sudden spray of colours flashing across the marble startled her from her reviver. Through a loose plank among the ones covering the window, she could see two police officers silhouetted by the headlights.

The pair trotted up the steps of her house, the stockier of the two fingered the gun at his belt, pulling a string of keys off the belt with his other hand. His partner, who she could now tell, from her view by the window, was a woman, stood by the edge of the door as her partner fit the key in the lock.

The door swung open and with it both officers stepped through the doorway. "Leonardville police!" he called, the flashlight he held in one hand sweeping through the foyer. The beamed landed squarely on Sarah's face, briefly blinding her.

"Wait!" she cried, throwing her hands up to cover her face. "I live here!"

"Live here?" the policeman laughed, "Nobody has lived here for nearly 10 years now, girl."

"What?" Sarah said, aghast.

The pair stepped closer, the woman leaving her position at the door in favour of getting a closer look at Sarah's face. "The Williams were the last residents to live here. They still own the property and you're trespassing. We're going to need to take you back to the station. What are your parents numbers?"

"I don't think you understand; I live here. My name is Sarah Williams, I was here last night. I was babysitting my baby brother," Sarah protested, clenching her fists at her sides.

The male officer, who she could now identify as Officer Larkin, sobered up immediately at the mention of her name. "Now listen here, girl. Sarah Williams has been missing for 10 years. If this is some silly little prank you and your friends made up for the anniversary of her kidnapping, you fess up and we can call your parents about this _misunderstanding _and we can let this go."

"I'm Sarah Williams; I'm 16! :ast night I babysat Toby so Karen and Dad could go out for dinner, like they do most Saturday nights. There was a big storm and the lights went out." Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes.

"Alright, we're going down to the station and since your _friends_ are probably all gone, we can discuss their names once we're at the station," Officer Larkin said, voice steely. He gripped her upper arm tightly and led her out of the house. To her dismay, Sarah was pushed, none too gently, into the back seat of the cruiser.

"Please," Sarah pleaded, "you have to believe me!"

Officer Larkin and his partner exchanged angered looks, neither turning to look at her again.

"There's no need to keep up the charade anymore, girly," Larkin hissed condescendingly.

Slumping in the back seat, tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks. Wiping them away furiously with her shirt cuff, she figured the best course of action was to wait until they reached the police station.

_Besides_, she reasoned to herself, _I couldn't have simply slept away a decade overnight, right?_

**A/N: Okay, new story! Sorry if it's a little cryptic but it will all be explained in time!**

**I already have 3 chapters done (they're a bit short though****) and I want to post every Saturday, so look for the next installment in a week.**

**Feel free to PM me or leave a review about any gramatical/spelling issues. Or you can just leave a review on what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hand gripped bruisingly tight around her forearm, Sarah was escorted through the doors of the police station.

"Hey Henry, we've got ourselves a bit of a prankster here," Officer – Sarah glanced to her nametag – Carolle declared to the secretary behind the counter.

"Vandalize the library dumpster again?" he asked as the trio stopped by the desk, chuckling.

"Nope, caught breaking and entering the Williams' place. Claims to be Sarah," Officer Larkin told the gangly teen, teeth clenched.

Henry gave Sarah a hard stare, his laughing demeanor turning stony. "That, miss, is not funny," he informed her.

"But I am Sarah!" she protested, her cheeks colouring high.

"We need the numbers of your parents," Officer Carolle told her brusquely, ignoring her angered outburst.

"301-422-5643," Sarah supplied, "it's the number for my father's cell."

"His name?"

To the side, as Sarah answered his partner, Officer Larkin was filling out the necessary paperwork for a minor.

"Robert Williams," she said, a tad bit triumphantly.

The tendons in Officer Carolle's neck stood out, the muscles in her arms tensed. She picked up the black plastic phone from the cradle and Sarah could hear the dial tone from where she stood.

Officer Carolle punched in the numbers, her nails clicking dully against the keys, and gave Sarah a smug smile when an automated voice promptly alert the officer to the fact that the number was no longer in use.

"Number's bogus," she told Larkin, dropping the phone back into it's cradle.

"You want to give up this game anytime soon?" Carolle snapped at Sarah.

"It's not a game!" Sarah objected fiercely. "You have to believe me! Don't you have any photos or anything of me–Sarah Williams?" she corrected herself.

Carolle gave a noncommittal grunt and turned to Henry. "Pull up her article, 1986 in May," she grunted.

Henry nodded and spent a few minutes browsing and clicking back through the old records they had on file. "Sorry Heather," Henry said, looking up, "All cases before '90 are still in their hardcopy form in the back room."

With a sign, Larkin pushed himself off the desk, "I'll look for it," he grumbled.

Entering the back room, he immediately headed towards the back along a column of boxes that declared themselves to be case files that dated from 1985 to 1986. Each nondescript brown box had the case name scrawled across the front in black capital letters. Pulling a pair of reading glasses from his breast pocket, he slipped them on with another sigh.

_ What if that girl really is Sarah Williams? _he questioned himself. Being a senior officer, he often visited the city high school to discuss drugs, alcohol, and teen driving with the students there. With her distinguishable looks, he figured her face would be one he would remember. Still, he hasn't been very close to the Williams'; Robert Williams being a notoriously harsh lawyer.

Nearly at the end of the '86 boxes, Hank found himself staring at the box labeled _Williams, Sarah – Missing Child_. Soberly, he pulled the box from it's slot on the shelf, smearing the light coating of dust. Tilting the box toward himself, he popped the top off and pushed it off the back. Inside was a manilla envelope and several file folders containing any eye witness reports, statements from the neighbors, parents, and friends, the news article, and other pertinent information to the case. Opening the envelop first, he reached inside and pulled out the missing child report filed by Sarah Williams' frantic father and step-mother.

Briefly he read over the report. According to the parents, Sarah had been left alone at approximately 7:30 with her 10 month old brother, Toby, while Robert and Karen left for a planned dinner at The Cricket. They returned around 10:30 to find Toby asleep in his crib with Sarah no where to be found. They notified the police but nothing could be done at the time because Sarah technically wasn't missing. Still, police officers were sent out around town to look for Sarah while Karen and Robert busied themselves calling friends that lived in the area. No trace of Sarah was found and 24 hours later she was filed as a missing child and dealt with accordingly.

Shuffling the report papers, a photograph fell into his hand. Picking it up gingerly, Hank realised he was looking at a family Christmas photo. Rifling through the papers again, he pulled out a blown up printed picture of Sarah. Even though the quality wasn't the best, her distinctive green eyes stared balefully at him from the picture, long dark hair swept over one shoulder.

Replacing everything but the photographs in his hand, Hank shut the box and shoved it under a beefy arm.

Back in the small lobby, he dropped the box on the desk and handed the photographs to Heather, Sarah curiously looking over her shoulder.

"Yes! That's me!" Sarah cried. "That was the Christmas photo we took last year," she said, almost fondly.

"I don't believe it," Henry said, coming around the desk to see the picture.

"Neither do I, but she's definitely Sarah," Heather said.

* * *

**A/N: Posting a bit early because I won't be able to this weekend.**

**I hope the cops aren't too unrealistic... I'd imagine that in a small town like Sarah's everyone would know everyone and it would be a touchy matter - a child gone missing.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the follows and favourites! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to have to call in the feds for this one," Hank sighed, glancing over at Sarah, who sat in a small cushioned couch.

"She doesn't look a day past 16 and doesn't remember the last decade, of which she was missing from?" Heather said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to need the big guns for this case," Henry agreed, handing Hank the phone.

"Should we let Captain Kris know?" Heather asked.

"Already does," Hank mouthed, the phone already connected to the FBI.

Heather smoothed a hand over her already impeccable ponytail, tucking invisible stray hairs behind her ear.

"Hello, this is the Federal Bureau of Investigation," a clipped voice answered. "All calls are monitored and ca–" she was interrupted by Hank.

"This is Officer Hank Larkin from the Leonardville police force. I'm calling about a missing child that has been located and is currently in our custody," he said.

"If the child has been located, what is the problem, Officer Larkin?" Hank could hear practically see the tight lipped smile she was speaking through.

"The problem is is that the victim does not remember that past decade through which she has been missing for and does not appear to have aged," Hank ground out agitatedly.

"I'll patch you through to Agent Rigsby," the woman said quickly, realising Hank was serious.

A brief dial tone ensued, a click indicating that Agent Rigsby had picked up. "Agent Marshall Rigsby speaking."

"Hello Agent Rigsby," Hank said tiredly, leaning against the front desk. "I need you to send a few agents to Leonardville, Maryland."

"What for?" he asked, a faint squeaking of leather indicating that Rigsby had leaned forward in his chair.

"We have a recovered missing child in our custody. She doesn't remember the period of time she's been missing for and she doesn't look like she's even aged," Hank summarised, quickly becoming tired of repeating the story.

"I'll dispatch a team to pick her up; do we need to send a medic of any sort?" Agent Rigsby asked.

"No, she appears to be fine. I have all the case files with me and, if you'll give me your office number, I'll fax the papers over and hand over the hardcopies to your agents when they get here."

"Okay. ETA is 3 hours."

Hank put down the phone, sagging against the desk, and scrubbed his face.

"Heather, do you have any extra clothes in your locker that might fit Sarah? We need to get her clothes into an evidence bag."

Heather nodded and disappeared into the officer locker room.

"Sarah?" Hank walked over to the couch which Sarah was seated upon and perched on the coffee table across from her.

"Yes?" she blinked owlishly at him, obviously pulled from her own thoughts.

"Officer Carolle is going to loan you some clothes so we can put your clothes in an evidence bag," Hank explained.

Sarah frowned, looking down at her vest and jeans, suddenly loathe to part with the clothes. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Here you go Sarah." Officer Carolle handed her a dark t-shirt and a pair of scrub bottoms.

Minutes later, Sarah returned with her vest, shirt, and jeans in hand.

"Your shoes too," Hank added.

Sarah toed off the suede flats and placed them atop her folded jeans, wiggling her toes against the cold floor.

Using a pair of gloves, Officer Larkin loaded the clothes into a clear plastic bag labeled _evidence_ in bold lettering. He handed the bag off to Henry, who promptly placed it the case file box pertaining to Sarah.

"What now?" she asked, tugging on the hem of the too-big shirt.

"Now we wait."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. Unfortunately, it appears that, being the 'troublesome teenager' I am, is a good enough reason to have computer access restricted... at least I could get this chapter up before too long.**

**Expect a chapter either Friday night or Saturday. **

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
